The present invention relates to a bomb disposal device, and particularly to a device which may be used for handling and disposing of an article known or suspected of being a bomb or other explosive article.
In recent times there has been an increase in the number of incidents wherein terrorists, saboteurs, or other criminals place bombs and other explosive devices in public places having a large concentration of people or equipment for purposes of wreaking havoc, death, injury, and/or property damage. Obviously, extreme care must be exercised in handling such devices whenever even slightly suspected of being a bomb. To the present time, no entirely satisfactory equipment has been devised for handling suspected bombs. Such equipment should be simple, compact and producible at relatively low cost so as to make it widely available, and at the same time should provide maximum amount of protection to the handler from the time of detection of the suspected bomb until its final disposition.